Police Girl
by RidiculouslyObsessedWithSlash
Summary: Seras decides to surprise her master with a sexy police uniform.


**To Lovely Smile: I'm afraid I won't be making any PipxSeras stories, I don't ship them at all.**

* * *

Seras smirked to herself as she sat on the bed, dressed in a sexy, revealing police girl uniform. It showed off her cleavage really well, and her skirt was really short. If she bent over she was sure someone could see her ass. She also had handcuffs hooked onto the uniform. She was determined to seduce her mate with this. This is going to be fun...She thought to herself, as she laid down on the bed in a sexy pose, crossing her arms behind her head and pushing her chest up.

The only thing she had to wait for was Alucard, and she had all the time in the world. Alucard was out on a mission, and she was left here with nothing to do. When she got bored, she got to thinking deviously.

Soon enough, Alucard had walked through the door into their room and walked over to the bed. He blinked as he saw Seras on the bed, was he imaging things?

"Welcome back, Alucard." She said, her tone seductive as she sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed in a very sexy way.

"Seras?" He said her name in a questioning way. He couldn't help but let his eyes rake over her body. His eyes stopping at her cleavage.

"Like what you see?" She purred in a husky, seductive tone.

Alucard then smirked, "Very much so."

"Good." She then grabbed him and pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him, she grabbed then handcuffs and handcuffed him to the bed. Not like it would work, but if he would play along, that would be great.

Alucard had an amused look as he arched an eyebrow.

"I'm in control this time." She said with a smirk.

He knew he could break out of these handcuffs easily, but he was beginning to like this side of Seras and he wanted to see what she had planned.

Seras then leaned in and kissed her mate, a hard, yet passionate kiss before she pulled away and nipped at his neck. While her hands roamed his clothed body. She then ripped his clothes from his body, leaving him totally naked.

Seras grinned as she flicked her tongue out across his neck, her hand roaming his clothed body.

Alucard let out a slight moan, which caused Seras to smirk deviously.

Seras's hand then traveled down south, she gripped his cock in her hand. She then moved her hand up and down in a slow teasing motion.

Alucard hissed in pleasure, "Seras..." He growled out.

Seras simply giggled, before she kissed his pulse point and sank her fangs into his neck. She kept pleasuring him with her hand, as she moved her hand faster. Which Alucard moaned in pleasure. "Nn..."

She drink from his neck, and moaned at the taste of his blood. She then pulled back, licking her lips.

Seras then moved down to where her head was at his cock. She stuck her tongue out teasingly and licked the tip, before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down sucking gently.

Alucard threw his head back in pleasure.

Seras continued bobbing her head up and down, flicking her tongue out teasingly across the shaft. Earning a loud moan from Alucard as he fought the urge to fuck her face, senseless.

"Cum for me, Alucard." She mumbled from around his cock, but with his vampire hearing he would hear it loud and clear.

Alucard gave a grunt as he came, releasing his seed into Seras's mouth. Seras pulled her mouth off of Alucard's cock with a pop. She swallowed the cum, then licked her lips.

"Delicious." She said with a smirk.

Alucard wanted so much to break the handcuffs, rip that sexy little number off of her and fuck her till she screamed but he refreined from doing so.

Seras began to unbutton the top of the uniform in a slow strip teasing way, one by one the buttons would be slowly unbuttoned and the top would drop to the floor, releasing her huge breasts that was in her bra. She then unclasped her bra.

Alucard growled, he wanted to touch her breasts so bad, to tease her and make her beg to be fucked.

Seras grinned, before leaning over and undoing the handcuffs. She wanted his hands on her body, doing all sorts of things to her. "Touch me."

Which he gladly obliged, grabbing her huge mounds of flesh and massaging them.

Seras threw her head back in pleasure, as she let out a small moan.

Alucard tweaked the nipples between his fingers earning a gasp of pleasure from Seras. He then leaned in a swirled his tounge across her right nipple, pulling her nipple into his mouth he began to suck on it greedily, while his other hand kept massaging her other breast. His fangs grazed over her nipple.

Seras let out a long string of low moans. She threaded her fingers through Alucard's black hair.

Alucard then sank his fangs into her breast, which earned a gasp from Seras. Alucard drank from her breast greedily, he loved the taste of Seras's sweet blood. He soon pulled back, licking his lips of the excess blood.

Alucard's hand soon moved from her breast and traveled down south, he went to pull down the mini skirt.

Seras shimmied out of the miniskirt, leaving her in just her panties.

Alucard pulled her panties down, and Seras removed them, tossing them to the side. She then pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, positioning herself above his cock.

She then slid onto him, he let out a soft grunt in response as he put his hands on her waist.

Seras began to ride him, moving her hips in a circular motion, as Alucard began to thrust in and out of her. Seras let out a low moan.

Shortly after Alucard decided He was going to take control again, he flipped them over where Seras was on her back, she let out a gasp of surprise, and then a moan as Alucard began thrusting in and out of her in a fast pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist making him move inside her deeper.

Seras wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in and kissed him. Alucard slipped his tongue into the kiss, as the battle for dominance began, their tounges clashed against each other. Alucard won the battle.

Seras moved her hips in rhythm with Alucards thrusts. Seras then broke the kiss. "Faster! Harder!" She growled out.

Alucard happily obliged moving inside of her at a much faster and harder pace.

"Nn...So close." She said as she nuzzled her face in the crook of Alucard's neck.

Seras then let out a muffled scream, as she camr, milking Alucard's cock hard. Alucard reached his orgasm shortly after that, releasing his seed into Seras. He then pulled out of Seras and lay beside her,

"Well...that was certainly interesting, Police-girl."


End file.
